classic_wowfandomcom-20200213-history
Classic WoW Wiki:Bookkeepers/Join
FOR THE MOMENT, WE ARE NO LONGER ACCEPTING NEW TEAM MEMBERS- OUR ACOLYTES ARE CURRENTLY AWAITING ASSIGNMENT AND SPECIALIZATION. IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO JOIN, PLEASE NOTIFY THE HEAD BOOKKEEPER OR THE MAJORDOMO SO THEY MAY NOTE YOUR INTEREST ONCE THE CURRENT PROJECTS HAVE BEEN DEALT WITH- I APOLIGIZE FOR ANY INCONVENIENCE- Ragestorm, Head Bookkeeper Thanks for your interest in joining our team! If you would like to apply for membership, click 'open a new application' sign above, put your name in the subject line, and write a short comment about why would like to join and why you think you would be a helpful member! Make sure to sigh your post at the end so the team leader can find you. The team leader will evaluate you, and leave a message on your talk page with more info. =Prospective members= I'm interested in this team. I love reading, researching and revising. --Xmuskrat 17:55, 9 Dec 2005 (EST) I'm a total lore buff. Get me in on this. =) --Anticrash 20:15, 9 Dec 2005 (EST) Sure, I'll help out. [[User:CyberSkull|Dread Lord CyberSkull ✎☠]] 22:14, 9 Dec 2005 (EST) Diggory I love browsing WoWwiki to find out information about the game and the lore. I haven't been a member long, but the contributions i have made have been small additions to pages - usually concerning bits of lore that i believe to be relevent! I would like to be a member due to the fact that I am always browsing random pages and like adding my own knowledge or researching if need be to make the articles more accurate or interesting, so it would be nice to do it under a banner of one of the community teams! - Diggory Dark Tichondrias I would like to join the WoW Wiki Bookkeepers because I am very interested in the lore prior to WoW. I do not own WoW so I have to focus on Warcraft III and Warcraft III Frozen Throne material anyways. I am interested in the Burning Legion and the Undead but have contributed pictures and stubs from the whole game and expansion. Dark Tichondrias Dreyfuss of Durotan My name is Dreyfuss of Durotan, and I have been a resident of Azeroth since shortly after the release of Warcraft II. Before the suits behind Burning Crusade ruin it, I'd like to have my say on the real Blizzard's work, especially concerning Illidan's faction from the Frozen Throne. No one else seems to care about the truth but I do, and I'd like to make it known. I have played all the Warcrafts and love the series, and am fiercely passionate about protecting this story that has been finely crafted over the past decade from molestation at the hands of uncaring PvP junkies. I am also, if the WoW forums are any evidence, one of very few capable of pointing out (or caring about) inconsistencies and correcting them. I have one very serious, very disastrous inconsistency in mind, but I'll let you know about it once I'm on the team ;) I can also write well, as I hope I have displayed :) Please, consider me for your lore team, I would happily devote my time to your work. - Dreyfuss of Durotan Bevans/FeldmanSkitzoid Well, I suppose I should probably join up, since I've been contributing a lot of stuff for quite a while - I guess it's been over a year now. I consider myself to be very knowledgeable about Warcraft lore - I've been a Blizzard and Warcraft fan for a while, and have read all the books (though not the D&D sourcebooks). I laid many of the foundations for the Lore section, and helped to fill them up. I started the Characters, Creatures, Creature Types, Locations, History, Sources, and Artifacts sections (if you want to check, you'll have to check the histories of their redirect pages, since most of them are categories now). Admittedly, I've added way too many categories, but I usually have a good reason to, or think that a category will come in handy in the future.